Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth
by SayGoodbyeToTearsInHeaven
Summary: Like always Fairy Tail creates a scene. But who is there patner in crime? Why Sabertooth of course. Pickup lines. Name calling and singing? Full summary inside. Rating for wording.
1. Party and Tournament

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Authors Note: This is a story that I thought of whilst eating dinner with my family. And before I get any complaints this is a chapter to bring the plot together the fun will start in the next chapter.**

**Summary: Sabertooth members and Fairy Tail members both meet up at a certain bar. They each get drunk and in turn decided to have a tournament. Not any ordinary tournament that involves the clashing of fists, no this one involves sucky pick-up lines, name calling and a hell of a lot of out of tune singing. Just what will happen after this little party of theirs?**

**. . .**

12 figures slowly approached a rowdy bar; each figure was talking to another in an animated conversation. As they headed closer to the doors to their newly found haven a certain persons senses alerted him of a familiar sent. He grinned as he turned to the other person who had also noticed the sent that lingered around them. "Saber's here."

A gruff voice replied a very peculiar laugh added to the end of his sentence. "This should be fun. GiHi." A girl stepped forward her hazel eyes glinting with excitement. Her short blue hair ruffled as she stepped in front of the two conversing boys.

"What's going to be fun? Natsu? Gajeel?" Her voice was soft but it still held a hint of superiority her stance almost told them that she dared them to ignore her question. Her left hand was resting on her hip and her right was pointed forward a small green magic circle around her index finger.

"Well . . ." The first boy started glancing at the larger man beside him. His lean muscles were visible because of his outfit which consisted of a black button down shirt with barely any sleeves, a pair of loose black jeans and his usual combat boots. His hair was still long and spiky but it looked the tiniest bit tidier thanks to the celestial spirit Cancer, his crimson orbs were locked onto the smaller boy beside him. The pink haired man was wearing his usual goofy expression however his normal outfit had been changed to a pink shirt with three buttons that he left open showing a patch of his creamy skin, to go with the shirt he was wearing white jeans and a pair of converse that held the edge of the pants close to his skin. "Sabertooth's here. We were just saying that this little visit could become extremely entertaining that's all shrimp."

The girl huffed before returning to her blonde companion, she shook her head before they both started laughing again. Their outfits were quite similar; one was wearing a short baby blue dress, the small skirt flaring out around her tiny legs, the bodice hugging her small chest. The other was wearing a short baby pink dress, hers much like the others flared out around her thighs however for the blonde the bodice hugged her large chest a small pink glove hid her Fairy Tail symbol which was located on the back of her right hand. Her chocolate orbs were focused on the starry sky above her as she walked with her small companion.

She looked around checking off each member making sure none of them were making a fuss already. Gray's black hair was messy as always, his shirt was surprisingly still on and so were his shorts both of which were like Natsu's however his shirt was navy and his shorts were black. His converses too were the same colour as his shirt. He was in the middle of a conversation with his own personal stalker.

Juvia. Her light blue hair was long but not up in the weird curls she usually has. Instead it was out and swayed gently against her waist, the blue contrasted with her white dress, the neck piece was a small silver chain running halfway down her back which was left bare. The silky fabric stopped just under her knees. With her outfit she had a small silver charm bracelet that had small silver balls shaped like tiny water droplets. To finish her outfit she had silver slip on heels.

To her right was the girl with scarlet hair. Erza. Her hair was up in a high ponytail swishing behind her as she took each step. Her outfit was a simple yet elegant red dress, the frills at the end swept against the floor as she moved her way forward. Her shoes although barely visible were black sandal styled heels. Her Fairy Tail symbol was covered with a large black arm band with a small lace ribbon hanging down from it.

Mirajane was wearing her usual style of dress the only difference was the colour. She was wearing a long, sleeveless black dress. The chest adorned by a large, grey bow, and similarly coloured trimmings frame the neckline acting as straps, and circle around the waist. To match this she was wearing a pair of great wedges instead of an ordinary heel. Her long white hair sat gently at her stomach the front bangs that were usually tied up in an odd ponytail were straightened and clipped back with a silver butterfly hair clip.

Hanging closely behind her was her younger sister whose short white hair had a small green bow in it. Her long skirt was the same shade as the bow whereas her shirt was a lighter shade with the collar being the same colour of her skirt adding a gradient affect to her outfit. Her shoes unlike the rest of the girls were a pair of simple green ballet flats.

Standing behind her protectively was the last Straus sibling. Elfman. His ragged white hair was sitting the way it usually did and his outfit like his older sisters didn't change too much. However under his unbuttoned sapphire coat was a white dress shirt. His sandals were replaced with brown loafers. Other than those few changed his outfit remained the same as always.

To his right was a blonde man, his hair was slicked back but three fussy pieces decided to stick forward. His icy blue eyes were set infront of him. His outfit was the bizarre one of the group. He was wearing a dark orange coat which could be classified as red with a white shirt underneath it his pants were also a dark orange. His shoes however were a pair of black loafers. Hanging off his arm was a brunette whom lazily walked beside him chugging down alcohol even though they haven't reached the bar yet. She was wearing a showy silver dress; her large chest was barely covered by a black tube top that she had decided to wear underneath the dress which stopped half way down her thighs. Much like the other ladies she was wearing a pair of strappy heels.

They each in turn walked through the large mahogany doors where they were met with the sound of merry laughter and the loud beats of music. The lights flashed making it hard to recognise anyone in the area. Except for 6 very familiar but not necessarily liked people; Yukino Aguria, Minerva, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lohr, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

"Sabertooth?!"

. . .

"ehh . . . Fairy Tail?!"

The two celestial mages looked at each other worriedly. "Why are you here?" The blonde was the first to speak obviously confused as to why Sabertooth members would be so close to their beloved Fairy Tail guild.

"We came out for a drink and we heard that this was one of the best bars in Fiore got a problem with that weakling?" Instead of the small whitey blue haired girl it was the purple haired and purple eyed girl who spoke up. Her tone was snobbish and the aura around her showed you that she believed she was like a goddess who deserved to be worshiped.

"You have no right to speak to Luce like that!" The pink haired man was standing behind the blonde who had moments ago confronted the other guild.

"What. You think you are better than us?" A snarky remark came from the blonde who was seated at the end of the table his blue eyes trailing along each and every Fairy Tail member present.

Erza pushed her way forward puling Lucy behind her. "Are you asking for a competition?"

Each and every member of Sabertooth turned to each other and smirked. "Sound like an idea Titania." The blonde haired boy stood up a smug look on his face. "However as we are in a bar I believe it would be best to not test out strength but our minds. No?"

Natsu smirked as he leaned close to the blonde man his eyes blazing with excitement. "Sound good."

**Aaannnddd . . . That's the first part.**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow if anyone cares. **

**Read and review.**


	2. Lucy vs Rogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Authors Note: This is a story that I thought of whilst eating dinner with my family. This is where some of the fun will begin. It's like the Magic Games Tournament but . . . different. Certain people will verse each other and if you want to you can always leave in your review if you want certain people to verse each other and what it is you want them to do. I'm open for ideas 3**

**Summary: Sabertooth members and Fairy Tail members both meet up at a certain bar. They each get drunk and in turn decided to have a tournament. Not any ordinary tournament that involves the clashing of fists, no this one involves sucky pick-up lines, name calling and a hell of a lot of out of tune singing. Just what will happen after this little party of theirs?**

**. . .**

Sting Eucliffe was standing at the side of the bar with the rest of his group. They had agreed to compete against Fairy Tail and they had to ask none other than the Pumpkin Man to choose the games they'd have to participate in and against whom. Now this wasn't your usual clash of fists no it was the brains or stupidity. They had to drink and play the games thus making it more interesting.

"Pumpp pumpkin. I would like Rogue from Sabertooth and Lucy from Fairy Tail to participate first. Once you are both up on this little stage I will explain the rules for this games and what the aim of it is. Okay?"

The two both replied one with a cheerful yes and the other with a grunt. Lucy was sitting on one of the stools that had been placed on the stage waiting for the gloomy Sabertooth member to get up onto the stage. His appearance surprised her. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a tie the same colour as his eyes a dark red almost the colour of blood. He sat down on the stool which was on Lucy's left.

"The rules are as follows: 1; You are not allowed any form of help from a fellow guild member unless informed differently. 2; You must play fair. 3; Be as creative as possible. And now the aim of the game is to make the other one get embarrassed or laugh but here's the thing you can only use facial expressions and pickup lines. That's right you heard me. Pickup lines. You may begin."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably and looked up and the Shadow Dragon Slayer as she did so she noticed the strange aura around him. He was already shifting nervously and Lucy decided to use this against him. After all this was a test of knowledge of lack thereof.

"neh, Rogue." Lucy waited for the young man's eyes to be on her before she smiled dazzlingly at him. She decided to be real original. "If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." As she finished she watched for his reaction but she got very little as he looked at her slightly confused. He obviously didn't make the connection she had hoped. All the Fairy Tail members looked at each other nodding in understanding they obviously got the little joke that Lucy had put into her pickup line. They had to admit it was original but it was obvious that Rogue didn't. Lucy was about to start speaking before the pumpkin man shot in with a quick new rule.

"You don't have to take turns you may wait 10 seconds and if the other doesn't go to say anything you may say another one."

Lucy smirked that would give her an advantage. She waited checking off each second that passed all the while watching Rogues face for any hint of him going to speak but there was none. He wasn't even looking at her; he was looking at the floor. Ten seconds had passed and so Lucy decided to continue. "Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes." Lucy decided to be dramatic and added a dreamy sigh at the end her eyes were still glued to Rogue waiting for any kind of sign that he was getting flustered or even hearing her. Lucy smirked as she knew that if Rogue refused to say anything she'd have to win by default. 7 seconds passed and Lucy was about to start saying her pickup line but stopped when she saw Rogue sigh and sit up in his chair, he rested his elbow on his knee meaning he was leaning forward, one of his crimson coloured eyes was being covered by his black hair and it made him look good especially when he was smiling the way he was. It wasn't a full smile it was a half-smile and it looked devilish. It made shivers run up Lucy's spine.

"I'm sorry but because you're so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line." Rogue smiled at Lucy his canines lying on his bottom lip. Everyone from Sabertooth's eyes were bulging and their mouths were hanging open. Never if their life would they have thought they'd hear the almost emotionless Rogue say a pickup line.

Lucy's eyes widened and she felt a small amount of heat rush along her cheeks. Once she had regained her composure she the replied with her next line "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Lucy batted her eyelashes innocently smiling as Rogue smirked at her and counteracted her pickup line with one of his own.

"So you must be the reason men fall in love" Lucy gasped as more heat rushed to her face she didn't know why having such a guy say these kinds of things to her would make her so embarrassed.

Lucy stuttered trying to think of something else to say without messing it up. "See my friend over there?" Lucy stuck her arm out and pointed at Gray who was paying very little attention therefore didn't reply which was good. "He wants to know if you think I'm cute."

Rogue smirked and leant forward in his chair moving his body closer to Lucy's. "If you were a triangle you'd be acute one." Rogue leaned back resting his hand behind his head as he waited for Lucy's reply. But it didn't come. Not after 4 seconds, nor after 8 not even after 12 seconds did she reply so Rogue took this as his chance. He knew that this would be his final blow. "Do I know you? Cause you look like my next girlfriend." After saying that Rogue simply winked at Lucy and waited for her reaction.

"uhh, umm. I- I." Lucy's cheeks were as red as a tomato and that's where the pumpkin man decided to end that little game.

"pumm pumpkin. Looks like Rogue won. That's a point to Sabertooth." Lucy and Rogue both walked off the stage Lucy staggered slightly and fell into her best friend's arms.

"Levy-chan."

Levy smiled and wondered how she would have to comfort her friend. "Yes Lu-chan."

"Levy, that guy if dangerous. He can kill you with one wink, with one smirk and with one half-smile. He will melt you I tell you. Melt you into jelly."

Levy looked at where the Sabertooth members were and noticed they were all looking at Rogue oddly. And she was sure she knew why.

**:3 mmm Rogue's so sexy. Anyways . . . Read and review!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. And don't forget to tell me if there's anything particular you want to happen. And please people be origianl! 3 nothing to used or something like that.**


End file.
